


In Perfect Health

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: When Eldigan returns from an afternoon scouting mission, Lachesis is waiting in case he's been injured.





	In Perfect Health

**Author's Note:**

> For an incomplete attempt at luxken27's summer mini-challenge... 
> 
> 'bow', though it sort of vanished along the way--

"Are you injured at all, Eldie?" Lachesis questioned as she greeted him at the entrance to the stables. 

"I'm fine," Eldigan replied as he reached out an arm to her. Quickly, she was in his embrace, held like they'd been apart for longer than an afternoon. "It was just a simple scouting mission and we didn't even see the bandits in question. Even the archer with us who specializes in tracking found nothing." 

"I should still check you over." She leaned against him, enjoying his warmth, before tilting her head for a soft kiss. 

"If it would make you feel better." 

She took his hand and didn't let go until they were back in what had once been her room but was very much now their room. Eldigan bolted the door without asking and Lachesis was on him a moment later, peeling away his clothing in the name of a thorough, hands-on examination. Any part of her that had once suggested she be a little less eager about their relationship had faded away when they'd been reunited. They both knew he should be dead; Eldigan was often reminded of the fact and pulled from dreams late at night. Lachesis just kept him close, soothing him in any way he wanted. 

Now, he was hers to take care of, to love, to cherish, and if it meant lingering in Askr, then she would linger for as long as she could. 

She hadn't even gotten to his pants when Eldigan picked her up and carried her over to the bed. 

"Eldie!" 

"I'm fine. I'll show you." 

He was on top of her once on the bed, working at her own clothing quickly. Lachesis wanted to tell him that he didn't need to bother, that he could have her however. But she did want her skin against his, and for every part of her to touch every part of him before taking him inside. She wanted, desperately, and between kisses and trailing her hands down his back, she did manage to help him get the rest of their clothing off. 

"You're right," Lachesis managed as she stroked his erection with one hand, smiling. "In perfect health. Still, I don't think I'm done with you." 

"You'd better not be." 

Lachesis laughed and spread her legs, arching up to meet him as he positioned himself. She helped guide him in, sighing deeply as he pushed fully into her and then paused. 

"Mmm, Eldie..." 

"I'm right here." He kissed her as he started to move and she drew her hands up to his back again. There was no need to rush, after all. They had all the time in the world. She could enjoy his every movement, whisper all the love she had, and let her own body continue reacting to his. Still, Eldigan did not keep his thrusts slow for long. Lachesis still met each one, arching and rocking back. She came just before he did, in waves of bliss that eclipsed even the joy she felt at having him in her arms. 

Lachesis wrapped her legs around him before he could withdraw, and wove her fingers together as she embraced him. 

"I won't vanish. Not this time." 

Lachesis didn't reply. She'd let go when she was ready. 

She held on for a bit longer.


End file.
